


Yunho effect

by FarawayCavely



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarawayCavely/pseuds/FarawayCavely
Summary: When your other half is Jung Yunho, you get used to "Yunho effect".
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Yunho effect

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing is, I wrote a couple of fics and they’ve been sitting in my laptop for over a year now because real life is funny that way and it gets your attention focused faaaar away from the fandom… but anyway, I decided to post them no matter the circumstances because Yunho and Changmin are one of a kind in all aspects that count and one thing that separates them from others (at least for me) is their natural, effortless chemistry from day one (I always considered them as friends soulmates) and its strength inspired me to write a couple of fics in which they play the parts I imagined for them when my inspiration stuck around long enough to form coherent sentences. 
> 
> BIGGEST hug goes out to my Northern friend (you know who you are), whose imagination and talent were that nudge for me to try myself out in fanfic writing 😊 Thank you my friend 💖

Changmin would've smacked his palm against his bangs covered forehead had he not been freshly out of stylist’s grasp and God knows how scary they can get if he as much as ruffles one hair out of its place. He would seriously complain but he was a professional, so he’ll just complain to Yunho over the phone later.  
Speaking of Yunho… His eyes fell upon the object that caused his annoyance. Changmin was in beautiful Italy to shoot for their “Life is a journey” photobook, the set was almost ready for the photoshoot to start and that thing was here in the centre of the room, loudly proclaiming that “Changminnie is the best! Fighting!” in fancy letters that were written on one of the elegantly folded bows. He could almost hear Yunho from across the globe shouting these words at him. Trust his hyung to go out of his way to always make sure Changmin knows he’s on Yunho’s mind. 

On any other day Changmin enjoyed Yunho’s signs of affection and support, in fact he basks in them and when no one’s looking he’ll break into a wide grin with mismatched eyes and pink ears, his mind already going over things he could do for Yunho to make him feel equally special. But they had an agreement that they (mostly Yunho) wouldn’t get too sappy while they were apart, because nobody knew about the two of them yet (even though their closest friends suspected and threw them knowing smiles every now and then). So they agreed to draw the line on liking each other’s posts on sns after a lot of pouting from Yunho and pacifying kisses from Changmin. The fact that Yunho managed to arrange the delivery just in time from Korea to Italy actually amazed Changmin. 

BUT what he really didn’t need, was another round of teasing that his staff unleashed upon him earlier about how Yunho was spoiling him rotten with his emotional outbursts of support. 

His phone rang. After fishing it out of his pocket, his scowl deepened just a bit more when he saw the caller’s ID. 

“Hyung, what the hell were you thinking?” he asked in lieu of a polite greeting he would usually say whenever they were surrounded by their colleagues, stylists or assistants.

“So you like it? I told them to put it in some visible place to be an inspiration for you during the shoot!”

Changmin could practically feel Yunho’s grin and see him all smiley and sunny and bouncy and… God he missed Yunho! Changmin broke into a smile before he remembered that he was supposed to be annoyed with his hyung.

“Yunho-hyung…”

“Aw Changminnie, don’t tell me you actually thought I wouldn’t send anything. I know we have an agreement, but you were going halfway across the world!”

Yunho’s smooth baritone ingrained with almost palpable affection always had all kinds of effects on Changmin, like now with melting away his disgruntlements and his own affection blooming inside his chest making him miss Yunho that much more, but also wanting to kiss him senseless. 

“Yunho…” his own voice mirrored the affection and so much more back. “Hyung, you know I love it, but you seriously could’ve picked something smaller or…”

“My baby deserves only the best!” Yunho cooed.

“Yah, don’t call me baby!” Changmin exclaimed and then quickly turned around to see if someone heard him or anything but, thankfully, no one was paying attention, being busy with the last preparations for the shoot. He turned back around and moved a bit further from the staff just to be safe.

“But you are my baby as much as I’m yours!” Yunho cooed again undeterred. 

Yunho’s adorableness will one day be the end of him, that was for sure. Changmin heard many times how his big eyes and their Bambi effect could get him out of any trouble with a few bats of his long eyelashes but he honestly thought that Yunho’s pout and the aura of innocent cuteness that seemed to be stuck to his hyung from day one, could get Yunho to stop a war or two not to mention making it impossible to be angry at him for long… which was unfair to all the people out there, including Changmin. He could never be annoyed with his other half for long, which should annoy him too, but he just loved Yunho that much. Something Changmin came to terms with a while ago. 

“Changminnie?” Yunho’s voice brought him back from his thoughts.

“Yes, hyung.”

“I love you.”

Cue mismatched smile and pink ears. “I love you too.”

“I miss you a lot.”

“I miss you a lot too.” Changmin’s grin grew even wider. 

“I wish you were here with me.”

“I wish I were with you too.”

“Oh! I broke your TV…”

“I broke your TV too… Wait, what?!”

“I was cleaning and…”

“You cleaned?”

Yunho sniffed. “You know this sarcasm thing you got going on won’t always help you.” 

“But I only bought it a week ago!” Changmin pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I know and I’m sorry! I’ll buy you a new one! A bigger one!”

Changmin could see Yunho pouting in guilt and instantly he didn’t have any energy for being frustrated with his hyung. He sighed and shook his head smiling again. 

“It’s okay.”

“And I… what?”

“I said it’s okay. I just… I miss you a lot.” 

“Baby, I miss you too. And I love you so much.”

“I love you more.”

“Changmin!” he heard one of the staff members calling for him.

“I have to go…”

“I know. I’ll see you in a couple of days. Tell you what, I’ll pick you up at the airport.”

Changmin smiled knowing when he gets into that SUV, Yunho will be there and their ride home will be filled with hugs and kisses and just holding each other after being apart. “Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I purposefully didn’t mention what the thing, that made Changmin annoyed, was so you can freely put whatever you want in its place. The bigger, the splashier, the better hahaha
> 
> I hope you liked this little ficlet 😊 Comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed!  
> 


End file.
